pitch_perfectfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Elizabeth Banks
Elizabeth Mitchell, dite Elizabeth Banks, née le 10 février 1974 à Pittsfield (Massachusetts), est une actrice, productrice et réalisatrice américaine. Elle fait ses débuts au cinéma dans le film indépendant à petit budget Surrender Dorothy (1998), mais c'est au début des années 2000 qu'elle se fait connaître du grand public en incarnant Betty Brant, la secrétaire du rédacteur en chef du Daily Buggles Jonah Jameson, dans la série de films Spider-Man, avant d'obtenir une importante et large reconnaissance avec son rôle de libraire dans la comédie 40 ans, toujours puceau en 2005. En 2008, elle prête ses traits à Laura Bush dans W. : L'Improbable Président, d'Oliver Stone et récemment, elle tient le rôle d'Effie Trinket dans Hunger Games (2012) et ses suites. À la télévision, elle est connue pour avoir incarné les personnages récurrents du docteur Kim Briggs dans Scrubs et Avery Jessup dans 30 Rock. Biographie Fille de Mark, ouvrier dans une usine de General Electric et d'Ann Mitchell, employée de banque, Elizabeth est l'aînée de quatre enfants. Enfant, elle est candidate au jeu télévisé Finders Keepers, diffusé sur Nickelodeon. En 1992, elle est diplômée du lycée de Pittsfield, où elle fut membre de la Massachusetts Junior Classical League. Par la suite, elle fait des études secondaires à l'université de Pennsylvanie, faisant partie des Delta Delta Delta (elle y décroche un baccalauréat des arts magna cum laude en 1996). Elle suit des études de théâtre à l'American Conservatory Theater's Advanced Trainig Program, à San Francisco, d'où elle ressort diplômée en 1998. Après l'obtention de son diplôme, elle s'installe à New York. Carrière Débuts En 1998, elle commence sa carrière d'actrice au cinéma avec le film indépendant Surrender Dorothy, suivi d'une apparition dans la série New York 911, où elle incarne la fille du capitaine d'une brigade de la police new-yorkaise. En 2000, elle apparaît dans le remake Shaft, incarnant une amie d'une victime de crime, et dans un épisode de Sex and the City. Pour éviter d'être confondue avec l'actrice Elizabeth Mitchell (Juliet dans Lost : Les Disparus), elle prend comme nom de scène Elizabeth Banks. La suite de ce début de carrière est marquée par la comédie Wet Hot American Summer, partageant pour la première fois la vedette avec Paul Rudd, et le drame Ordinary Sinner, restés inédits en France, suivis d'une apparition dans un épisode de la série télévisée FBI : Portés disparus. Malgré son échec critique et commercial, Wet Hot American Summer devient rapidement culte aux États-Unis. C'est à partir de 2002 qu'elle va se faire connaître du grand public, en apparaissant dans le blockbuster Spider-Man. Elle y prête ses traits à Betty Brant, personnage mineur qu'elle reprendra dans les deux opus suivants, sortis respectivement en 2004 et 2007. Entre-temps, elle apparaît aux côtés de Madonna dans À la dérive, de Guy Ritchie, et fait surtout une apparition remarquée en employée de banque dans Arrête-moi si tu peux, de Steven Spielberg. La carrière cinématographique de la jeune femme est dorénavant lancée. Et en 2003, elle retrouve l'acteur Tobey Maguire dans le biopic équestre de Pur Sang, la légende de Seabiscuit, de Gary Ross, qui rencontre un succès public. En 2005, elle apparaît dans quatre films restés inédits en France : Heights, Sexual Life, The Sisters et The Baxter ; mais ce n'est qu'avec la comédie 40 ans, toujours puceau, dans lequel elle incarne une employée de librairie nymphomane, et le film d'horreur Horribilis, qu'elle passe à des rôles plus importants. Les accueils critiques sont favorables. Comédies et Biopics Elle ne s'éloigne pas pour autant de la télévision, puisqu'en 2005, elle participe en tant que guest star à la série Stella, puis obtient un rôle récurrent dans la série Scrubs, où elle incarne le docteur Kim Briggs durant 15 épisodes, entre 2006 et 2009. Parallèlement, elle se fait remarquer au théâtre, dans la pièce Bus Stop, de William Inge, dans laquelle elle incarne Cherie, séduisante blonde qui aspire à devenir chanteuse de cabaret. En 2006, quand elle revient au drame, c'est de nouveau pour un biopic sportif avec Invincible, où elle est la petite amie du joueur de football américain incarné par Mark Wahlberg. Elle est aussi à l'affiche d'une comédie dramatique, Meet Bill, dans lequel elle a le premier rôle féminin aux côtés d'Aaron Eckhart et Jessica Alba. À la fin de l'année 2007, elle décroche un petit rôle dans la comédie potache Frère Noël. L'année 2008 est chargée puisqu'elle est à l'affiche de six films, tous très différents. D'abord avec la comédie sentimentale Un jour, peut-être, où elle y incarne l'une des trois petites amies du héros incarné par Ryan Reynolds, aux côtés de Rachel Weisz et Isla Fisher. Puis dans le premier rôle féminin de la comédie de science-fiction estivale Appelez-moi Dave, avec Eddie Murphy dans le rôle-titre. En septembre, elle fait partie de la distribution de la romance Lovely, Still, et en octobre donne la réplique à Seth Rogen dans une comédie potache réalisée par Kevin Smith, intitulée Zack et Miri font un porno, un énorme échec commercial. Le même mois, elle revient au drame avec une fois encore un biopic, en prêtant ses traits à Laura Bush dans W. : L'Improbable Président, biopic d'Oliver Stone. Enfin, en novembre, elle retrouve le réalisateur de Wet Hot American Summer pour Les Grands Frères, un succès critique et commercial surprise. Ses prestations dans ces films aux fortunes diverses lui attirent néanmoins les faveurs de la critique. Confirmation dans le registre dramatique En 2009, elle échappe enfin au biopic pour son prochain rôle dramatique en incarnant une infirmière et belle-mère intrusive dans le thriller Les Intrus, remake du film d'horreur coréen Deux Sœurs. Elle fait parallèlement ses débuts comme productrice aux côtés de son époux Max Handelman avec le film de science-fiction Clones, avec Bruce Willis, un énorme échec critique et commercial. La même année, elle participe en tant que guest-star à la sitcom familiale Modern Family. Ce pied à la télévision se concrétise par un rôle récurrent dans l'acclamée comédie satirique 30 Rock, durant neuf épisodes de la quatrième et cinquième saison, entre 2010 et 2012. Sa prestation lui vaut d'être nommé à l'Emmy Award de la meilleure actrice invitée dans une série télévisée comique en 2012. Elle confirme au cinéma dans un registre dramatique avec le thriller Les Trois Prochains Jours, réalisé par Paul Haggis, et sorti en salles en novembre 2010. Pour ce remake du film français Pour elle, elle reprend le rôle de Diane Kruger, celui d'une femme accusée de meurtre, et que son époux, désormais incarné par Russell Crowe, veut faire évader de prison. L'année d'après, elle donne de nouveau la réplique à Tobey Maguire dans le drame The Details, puis retrouve Paul Rudd pour la comédie dramatique indépendante Our Idiot Brother, dont elle joue cette fois l'une des sœurs, aux côtés de Emily Mortimer et Zooey Deschanel. Elle fait parallèlement ses débuts de réalisatrice sur le court-métrage, Just a Little Heart Attack. L'année 2012 marque alors un nouveau tournant. Seconds rôles à succès et premières réalisations Elle remplace d'abord au pied levé Amy Adams pour deux films : le thriller Dos au mur, prêtant ses traits à une négociatrice de la police de New York, puis le drame People Like Us, où elle interprète la sœur du héros incarné par Chris Pine, mère célibataire et alcoolique. Elle apparaît aussi dans la comédie chorale Ce qui vous attend si vous attendez un enfant. L'échec critique et commercial du film est néanmoins éclipsé par un énorme succès surprise, celui de la comédie musicale Pitch Perfect, qu'elle produit. La même année, elle réalise un segment de la comédie à sketches My Movie Project, dans laquelle elle tient également un rôle, et retrouve de nouveau le personnage de Sal dans un épisode de la quatrième saison de Modern Family. Enfin, elle marque l'hiver en faisant partie de la distribution du blockbuster Hunger Games, adaptation du roman éponyme de Suzanne Collins, où elle prête ses traits à Effie Trinket, hôtesse des tributs du District 12. Dès sa sortie en salles, le film est encensé par la critique et triomphe au box-office avec plus de 686 millions de dollars de recettes mondiales, demeurant son plus grand succès commercial à ce jour. Elle reprendra le rôle d'Effie pour la suite en 2013, Hunger Games : L'Embrasement, qui rencontre un accueil critique similaire, ainsi qu'un succès commercial supérieur au premier volet. Fin 2014, le troisième volet de la saga Hunger Games connait un succès commercial et critique inférieur aux précédents films, mais néanmoins toujours largement satisfaisants, surtout à l'international. L'actrice est aussi la tête d'affiche du drame indépendant Little Accidents, dont la sortie nationale est reportée à janvier 2015, et de la comédie potache Blackout total, un échec critique et commercial. Elle participe néanmoins aussi à l'énorme succès surprise La Grande Aventure Lego, et donne la réplique à Diane Lane dans l'acclamé thriller indépendant Every Secret Thing. L'année 2015 est marquée par des seconds rôles à des productions de premier plan, toutes des suites. Elle joue dans la comédie musicale Pitch Perfect 2, dont elle signe cette fois la mise en scène. Le film est un énorme succès et une suite est commandée. Elle participe ensuite à la comédie dramatique Magic Mike XXL de Gregory Jacobs, avec toujours Channing Tatum dans le rôle-titre. Puis elle retrouve une dernière fois le personnage d'Effie Trinket 'pour ''Hunger Games : La Révolte, partie 2, de '''Francis Lawrence. Enfin, elle interprète le premier rôle féminin du biopic musical Love and Mercy, celui de l'épouse du leader des Beach Boys, Brian Wilson. Durant la première quinzaine de septembre 2015, elle fait partie du jury des longs-métrages du 72e Festival de Venise au côté notamment de Diane Kruger, sous la présidence d'Alfonso Cuaron. Vie privée Depuis le 5 juillet 2003, elle est mariée avec Max Handelman, un ami de l'université qu'elle a rencontré le 6 septembre 1992. Elle s'est convertie au judaïsme lors de son mariage. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses pour tomber enceinte, elle et son mari ont eu recours au service d'une mère porteuse. Fin mars 2011, naît grâce à ce procédé un garçon nommé Felix. En novembre 2012, elle annonce sur son blog qu'elle vient d'avoir un second enfant, également né via une mère porteuse, nommé Magnus. Filmographie Actrice Cinéma * 1999 : Surrender Dorothy de Kevin DiNovis : Vickin * 2000 : Shaft de John Singleton : une amie de Treyn * 2001 : Wet Hot American Summer de David Wain : Lindsay * 2001 : Ordinary Sinner de John Henry Davis : Rachel * 2002 : Spider-Man de Sam Raimi : Betty Brant * 2002 : Stella Shorts ''de '''Michael Ian Black', Michael Showalter et David Wain : la femme à la classe de yoga * 2002 : À la dérive (Swept Away) de Guy Ritchie : Debi * 2002 : Arrête-moi si tu peux (Catch Me If You Can) de Steven Spielberg : Lucy, la jeune caissière de la banque * 2003 : The Trade de Thomas Halikias : Sioux Sever * 2003 : Pur Sang, la légende de Seabiscuit (Seabiscuit) de Gary Ross : Marcela Howard * 2004 : Spider-Man 2 de Sam Raimi : Betty Brant * 2005 : Heights de Chris Terrio : Isabel * 2005 : Sexual Life de Ken Kwapis : Sarah * 2005 : The Sisters d'Arthur Allan Seidelman : Nancy Pecket * 2005 : The Baxter de Michael Showalter : Caroline Swann * 2005 : 40 ans, toujours puceau (The 40 Year-Old Virgin) de Judd Apatow : Beth * 2005 : Daltry Calhoun de Katrina Holden Bronson : May * 2006 : Horribilis (Slither) de James Gunn : Starla Grant * 2006 : Invincible d'Ericson Core : Janet Cantwell-Papale * 2007 : Spider-Man 3 de Sam Raimi : Betty Brant * 2007 : Meet Bill de Bernie Goldmann et Melisa Wallack : Jess * 2007 : Frère Noël (Fred Claus) de David Dobkin : Charlene * 2008 : Un jour, peut-être (Definitely, Maybe) d'Adam Brooks : Emily * 2008 : Appelez-moi Dave (Meet Dave) de Brian Robbins : Gina Morrison * 2008 : Lovely, Still de Nicholas Fackler : Alexn * 2008 : Zack et Miri font un porno (Zack and Miri Make a Porno) de Kevin Smith : Miriam « Miri » Linky * 2008 : Money Shots de Joey Figueroa et Zak Knutson : elle-même * 2008 : W. : L'Improbable Président (W.) d'Oliver Stone : Laura Bush * 2008 : Les Grands Frères (Role Models) de David Wain : Beth * 2009 : Les Intrus (The Uninvited) de Charles et Thomas Guard : Rachel Summers * 2009 : Big Breaks de David Krumholtz : Starlet * 2010 : Mr. Celebrity with Elizabeth Banks de Daniel Jelinek : elle-même * 2010 : The Details de Jacob Aaron Estes : Nealy * 2010 : Les Trois Prochains Jours (The Next Three Days) de Paul Haggis : Lara Brennan * 2011 : Our Idiot Brother de Jesse Peretz : Miranda * 2011 : Just a Little Heart Attack d'elle-même : Mom * 2012 : Dos au mur (Man on a Ledge) d'Asger Leth : Lydia Mercer * 2012 : Hunger Games (The Hunger Games) de Gary Ross : Effie Trinket * 2012 : Ce qui vous attend si vous attendez un enfant (What to Expect When You're Expecting) de Kirk Jones : Wendy * 2012 : Des gens comme nous (People Like Us) d'Alex Kurtzman : Frankie * 2012 : The Hit Girls (Pitch Perfect) de Jason Moore : Gail * 2013 : My Movie Project (Movie 43) de James Gunn : Amy * 2013 : Hunger Games : L'Embrasement (The Hunger Games : Catching Fire) de Francis Lawrence : Effie Trinket * 2014 : Little Accidents de Sara Colangelo : Diane Doyle * 2014 : Blackout total (Walk of Shame) de Steven Brill : Meghan Miles * 2014 : Every Secret Thing d'Amy Berg : détective Nancy Porter * 2014 : Hunger Games : La Révolte, partie 1 (The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 1) de Francis Lawrence : Effie Trinket * 2014 : Love and Mercy de Bill Pohlad : Melinda Ledbetter * 2015 : The Hit Girls 2 (Pitch Perfect 2) d'elle-même : Gail * 2015 : Magic Mike XXL de Gregory Jacobs : Paris * 2015 : Hunger Games : La Révolte, partie 2 (The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 2) de Francis Lawrence : Effie Trinket * 2017 : Pitch Perfect 3 : Gail Abernathy-McKadden Séries télévisées * 1999 : New York 911 (Third Watch) : Elaine Elchisak, 1 épisode * 2000 : Sex and the City : Catherine, 1 épisode * 2001 : New York, unité spéciale (Law & Order : Special Victims Unit) : Jaina Jansen, 1 épisode * 2002 : FBI : Portés disparus (Without a Trace) : Clarissa, 1 épisode * 2005 : Stella : Tamara, 1 épisode * 2006-2009 : Scrubs : le docteur Kim Briggs, 20 épisodes * 2007-2008 : Wainy Days : Shelly, 3 épisodes * 2008 : Comanche Moon (Mini-série) de Simon Wincer : Maggie * 2009-2014 : Modern Family : Sal, 4 épisodes * 2010 : 30 Rock : Avery Jessup, 15 épisodes * 2015 : Resident Advisors : docteur, 1 épisode * 2015 : Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp : Lindsay, 8 épisodes Téléfilms * 2013 : Timms Valley de Steve Conrad : Beth Billings-Timms Doublage * 2007-2008 : American Dad! : Becky Arangino (voix), 1 épisode et Lisa Silver (voix), 2 épisodes * 2014 : La Grande Aventure Lego de Phil Lord, Chris Miller et Chris McKay : Wyldstyle / Lucy (voix) * 2014 : Phinéas et Ferb (Phineas and Ferb) : Grulinda (voix), 1 épisode * 2015 : Moonbeam City : Pizzaz Miller (voix) Productrice * 2009 : Clones (Surrogates), de Jonathan Mostow * 2012 : The Hit Girls (Pitch Perfect), de Jason Moore * 2015 : Pitch Perfect 2 de Elizabeth Banks * 2017 : Pitch Perfect 3 Réalisatrice * 2010 : AIDS: We Did It! (court métrage) * 2011 : Just a Little Heart Attack (court-métrage) * 2013 : My Movie Project (Movie 43) - sketch Middleschool Date * 2015 : Pitch Perfect 2 Voix françaises En France, Marie-Eugénie Maréchal est la voix française régulière d'Elizabeth Banks. Au Québec, Viviane Pacal est la voix française régulière de l'actrice. En France * Marie-Eugénie Maréchal dans : ** Wet Hot American Summer ** Scrubs (série télévisée) ** Frère Noël ** Meet Bill ** W. : L'Improbable Président ** Modern Family (série télévisée) ** Les Trois Prochains Jours ** Dos au mur ** Hunger Games ** Ce qui vous attend si vous attendez un enfant ** My Movie Project ** Hunger Games : L'Embrasement ** Blackout total ** Hunger Games : La Révolte, partie 1 ** Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp ''(série télévisée) * '''Laura Blanc' dans : ** À la dérive ** Les Grands Frères ** Les Intrus ** 30 Rock (série télévisée) * Odile Cohen dans : ** Spider-Man ** Spider-Man 2 ** Pur Sang, la légende de Seabiscuit ** Spider-Man 3 * Caroline Bourg dans : ** 40 ans, toujours puceau ** Horribilis ** The Hit Girls * Véronique Soufflet dans : ** FBI : Portés disparus ''(série télévisée) ** ''New York, unité spéciale ''(série télévisée) * '''Véronique Volta' dans Arrête-moi si tu peux * Laurence Dourlens dans Un jour, peut-être * Sylvie Jacob dans Appelez-moi Dave * Marie Donnio dans Zack et Miri font un porno * Tal dans La Grande Aventure Lego (voix) Au Québec * Viviane Pacal dans : ** La Vie secrète de Daltry Calhoun ** Les Sœurs ** Invincible ** Bien sûr, peut-être ** Des Gars Modèles ** W. ** Zack et Miri font un porno ** Voici Dave ** Tout pour elle ** Notre idiot de frère ** Le Temps d'un vol ** Hunger Games : Le Film ** Des gens comme nous ** Comment prévoir l'imprévisible ** La Note Parfaite ** Hunger Games : L'Embrasement ** Hunger Games : La Révolte, partie 1 * Natalie Hamel-Roy dans : ** Spider-Man ** Spider-Man 2 ** Spider-Man 3 * Violette Chauveau dans : ** Le Bon Perdant ** Le Frère Noël * Valérie Gagné dans 40 ans et encore puceau * Aline Pinsonneault dans Incisions * Catherine Proulx-Lemay dans Le Film Lego (voix) Distinctions Récompenses Nominations